Chevrolet Impala
|-| 1964 Model= The is a classic luxury two-door lowrider and a four-door, full-size sedan available in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition and Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Midnight Club 3 In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, the 1964 Chevrolet Impala is classified as a Class D muscle car and has a total of 4 gears. It is featured on the loading screen for the American Royalty Car Club races. It is also one of the four or five (DUB Edition) cars the player can choose as their first car. Midnight Club Los Angeles The Chevrolet Impala is a full-size automobile built by the Chevrolet division of General Motors introduced for the 1958 model year. Deriving its name from the southern African antelope, Chevrolet's most expensive passenger model through 1965 had become the best-selling automobile in the United States, competing against the Ford Galaxie 500 and the Plymouth Fury when full-size models dominated the market. The Impala was distinguished for many years by its symmetrical triple taillights. For 1964, the Impala was slightly restyled, reverting to a more rounded, softer look. The signature taillight assembly had an "upside-down U" shaped aluminum trim strip above the taillights, but the lights themselves were surrounded by a body-colored panel. The 409-cubic-inch (6.7 L) returned as the big-block option, as well as the 2X4 carburetor setup for the 425 horsepower motors. SS models continued to feature the engine-turned aluminum trim. Rooflines were carried over from '63 unchanged. Back-up lights were standard. Gallery MC3 DUB Edition Chevrolet Impala Lowrider 2.jpg|A Chevrolet Impala in the garage in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MC3 DUB Edition Chevrolet Impala Lowrider.png|A modified Chevrolet Impala on the streets of Detroit (possibly) in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MCLA Chevrolet Impala Lowrider.jpg|A green modified Chevrolet Impala using Hydraulics on the streets of Los Angeles in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Chevrolet Impala Lowrider Rear.jpg|Rear view of a green modified Chevrolet Impala racing in Los Angeles in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Impala Time trail.jpg|The Impala unlocked from the Time Trial in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. |-| 1996 Model= Description The 1994 Impala SS went into production on February 14, 1994 at GM's plant in Arlington, Texas and was almost identical cosmetically to the concept car, the only noticeable change being the chromed bowtie logo on the grill (vs a red logo on the concept). The car was, in essence, a high-performance version of the Caprice. From a mechanical standpoint, it used the Caprice police package as its base and as such got most of the equipment formerly available only to law enforcement and government agencies. This included a sport-tuned suspension with reinforced shocks and springs, a high-capacity reverse flow cooling system (derived from the Corvette's LT1), larger four-wheel disc brakes, transmission cooler, dual exhaust, a higher-output electrical system, and other minor mechanical alterations. Police The Chevrolet Impala SS is a common police car that appears in both Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition and Midnight Club: Los Angeles. In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition features three Chevrolet Impalas that are used as police. A black and white Chevrolet Impala SS with San Diego's Finest Police livery and a red and blue lightbar(known as the SD Cop) is used in San Diego. A white Chevrolet Impala SS with Atlanta Police livery an all blue light bar (known as the Atlanta Cop) is used in the city of Atlanta. A darker white Chevrolet Impala SS with Detroit Police livery and a magenta and blue lightbar (known as the Detroit Cop) is used in the city of Detroit. These cars' top speed go from slowest to fastest. The San Diego Police Chevy Impala SS (SD Cop) is obviously the slowest of all cop cars in both Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition and Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix. The Atlanta Police Chevy Impala SS (Atlanta Cop) is the next in line with the fastest Chevrolet Impala and the Detroit Police Chevy Impala SS (Detroit Cop) is the fastest of all three of them, though much slower than the Tokyo Cop (Remix only) and the Kawasaki Police 1000. The Chevrolet Impala is also a cop car that patrols the streets of Los Angeles in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. There are two versions: one with LAPD livery and one with the California Highway Patrol livery. NPC Police Before these police Chevrolet Impalas in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition are unlocked, they will be encountered in many races throughout the cities driven by NPCs and are obviously used to make races much tougher. An NPC driving a cop car will almost always chase the first racer to pass their hiding or waiting spot. This can be used to the player's advantage as they will try to use the PIT Maneuver to pull the racer to the side of the road. However, this is not always the case. Majority of the time, especially if you are 1st place, YOU will be the one being chased. This can be quite a challenge as the officer will not only yell warnings at you, but use the PIT Maneuver to swerve you into traffic or other hard obstacles. They will always quit chasing the player if he gets too far away or reaches the finish line. However, if a cop had to lose sight of the player and the wanted level goes away, the cop will reappear somewhere within the player's path and chase the player again. Usually in most races, there is only one NPC cop that will chase the player, however, in some races there are two or more within the race though they may not all be together. NPC Cops are also traffic vehicles especially in San Diego. To tell the difference between the NPC cops that chase the player and the NPC cops that appear in traffic (mostly accidents) is by looking at their appearance. NPC cops that chase racers look like the real Chevy Impala SS with police livery, while the traffic NPC cops look a little more like traffic cars with less design in them than the other NPC cops. Traffic NPC cops will never chase the player or other racers and are usually on their way to car accidents or already at car accidents. Traffic NPC cops also can be found in groups parked near each other. There is usually an NPC cop here in front of them that will chase racers speeding past them. If crashed into hard enough, as with other traffic cars, they will have dents in them and put on their hazard lights. In Midnight Club: Los Angeles, Chevy Impala SSs are mostly found patrolling the streets of Los Angeles during cruise mode, unlike in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition where they only appear in races (both NPC cops that chase the player and traffic NPC cops). They will chase players who speed past them and attempt to pull them over. If the player gets pulled over and does not escape within a few seconds, he will be busted (arrested) and lose money. Because of this, it is wise to slow down or completely stop when in a cop's area during cruise mode and then pick up speed after getting quite a distance from him. Some police Chevy Impala SSs appear in races (possibly). Acquisition The racer version of the Chevrolet Impala SS can be purchased in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition for $35,750. The San Diego Police Chevy Impala SS (SD Cop) is unlocked after beating Vanessa twice in San Diego. It can then be available for use to cruise or arcade mode. The Atlanta Police Chevy Impala SS (Atlanta Cop) is unlocked after beating Roy twice in Atlanta. It will then be available to use in both cruise or arcade mode. The Detroit Police Chevy Impala SS (Detroit Cop) is unlocked after beating Caesar twice in Detroit. It can then be used in cruise or arcade mode. If these cop cars ever had to be sold, they can always be bought back for 0$, meaning they are free. In Midnight Club: Los Angeles, the racer version of the Chevrolet Impala SS costs $15,000. The LAPD and California Highway Patrol Chevrolet Impala SSs can only be obtained by downloading the Police Car Pack DLC. However, they are available for purchase in Midnight Club: Los Angeles Complete Edition. Unlike in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, these cop cars are not free and their costs range around $60,000 and over. In both games, to turn on the siren for the cop versions of the Chevrolet Impala SS, they must press L3, which is the horn button. It is to note that the player cannot race in a cop vehicle in both games unless the race is played in arcade mode. Trivia *In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, if the player had to drive about as fast as a traffic vehicle (very slowly) and does not knock down or destroy anything on the sidewalk such as streetlights past an NPC cop, he will not be chased. However, this is not advised to try out since NPC cops only appear in races, therefore the player will obviously fail the race trying to test this. *In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, if one had to pull over and stop when being chased by a police Chevrolet Impala SS (SD Cop, Atlanta Cop, or Detroit Cop), they will not be busted, unlike in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Instead, the cop will just sit behind the player with his sirens still on. The same goes for the Tokyo Cop (Remix only) and Kawasaki Police 1000. This is because the cops were not programmed in this game to bust the player. *In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, as mentioned above, if the cops happen to lose sight of the player or another racer, they will re-spawn patrolling the streets somewhere ahead of them that is always within their race path, starting the police pursuit all over again. This may be a glitch in the game, or just a way to add more difficulty to the game. *In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, NPC Chevy Impala SSs that chase players seem to have a special ability similar to Agro, which is used for SUVs, Trucks and Luxury Sedans. If the player had to swerve them into hitting traffic or if they hit traffic on their own, the car that was hit by the cop will be sent a great distance and take intense damage. The same goes for the Tokyo Cop (Remix only) and Kawasaki Police 1000, though the Police 1000's effect is much smaller than the others. *In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, NPC police Chevy Impala SSs not only have a ability similar to Agro (though without the red screen), they also seem to have a higher top speed than their actual cars. A way to test this is by going into arcade mode as one player and using the SD Cop in a race with other NPC SD Cops. As the player uses the SD cop to try to escape the chasing NPC cops, they will still somehow catch up to the player with ease, despite using the same type of police car. *In Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, if the player had to use a police Chevy Impala SS (SD Cop, Atlanta Cop, or Detroit Cop) in a race in arcade mode and speed past NPC cops that chase players, they will still be chased by the cops and will still be forced to pull over by them as well. The same goes for if the player uses the Tokyo Cop (Remix only) and Kawasaki Police 1000 in a race in arcade mode featuring NPC cops. This is because the cops in this game are not programmed to ignore the player driving one of their squad vehicles. Gallery MC3 DUB Edition San Diego Cop.png|A San Diego Police Chevrolet Impala SS (SD Cop) chasing some racers in San Diego. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MC3 San Diego Race.jpg|A San Diego Police Chevrolet Impala SS (SD Cop) chases some racers in San Diego. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MC3 DUB Edition San Diego NPC Traffic Police.png|Two NPC traffic police in San Diego with an NPC cop parked in front of them. MC3 Dub Edition Atlanta Cop.jpg|The Atlanta Police Chevrolet Impala SS (Atlanta Cop). This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MC3 Dub Edition Atlanta Cop Chase.jpg|The Atlanta Police Chevrolet Impala SS (Atlanta Cop) chases races in Atlanta. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MC3 DUB Edition Detroit Cop.jpg|The Detroit Police Chevrolet Impala SS (Detroit Cop) This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MC3 Dub Edition Detroit Race.jpg|The Detroit Police Chevrolet Impala SS (Detroit Cop) chases racers in Detroit. This is in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. MCLA Chevrolet Impala SS.jpg|A regular Chevrolet Impala SS racing on the freeway of Los Angeles in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Chevrolet Impala SS Taxi.jpg|Front view of a Chevrolet Impala SS traffic taxi on the streets of Los Angeles in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Chevrolet Impala SS Taxi Rear.jpg|Rear view of a Chevrolet Impala SS traffic taxi in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Chevrolet Impala Police.png|A LAPD Chevrolet Impala SS. This is in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. LAPDED.jpg|A Los Angeles Police Department Chevrolet Impala SS in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Impala Police.jpg|A California Highway Patrol Chevrolet Impala SS on the streets of Los Angeles. This is in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. MCLA Chevrolet Impalas.jpg|Two LAPD Chevrolet Impala SSs give chase in Los Angeles. This is in Midnight Club: Los Angeles. Related Content }} Category:Vehicles in MC3 Category:Vehicles in MCLA Category:Muscle Cars Category:Lowriders Category:Police Vehicles Category:Traffic Cars Category:Chevrolet